Supercorp 1
by AwareBwade
Summary: Kara and Lena have been dating for a while and have kept it a secret. Lillian is good.


Alex, Kal, Kara, Winn, James, Lucy, and Hank are in the control room talking.

Alex says "Lena Luthor isn't someone we should just ask for help."

Kara says "I don't give a crap what you think. She is my girlfriend."

"What?" Alex and Kal say at the same time.

"I am dating her and I am going to propose to her soon." Kara says.

"Do you not remember what Lex did to your cousin?" Alex says.

"Yes. But Lena isn't Lex. If you can't see that then I will remove you all from my life. I will give you time to think about what I just said. I am going to L-Corp. I will attack any agent that is not any of you that enters that building." Kara says walking out of the room.

Kara reaches the end of the hallway when she hears Lucy yell out "Kara wait."

Kara turns around to find that Lucy is the only one coming.

"What do you want?" Kara asks not nicely.

"The others haven't changed their minds yet but I have. I will make sure that everyone knows you will be indisposed tonight at 7 pm. Bring Lena to your apartment and I will join you both for dinner if she is alright with that. I will even hand you my gun when I get there." Lucy says.

"Thank you Luc." Kara says closing that gap between them and wraps her arms around the major and hugs her for a couple seconds then lets go and says "I should probably be getting back to my girlfriend. I will text you if she approves."

Kara walks out of the base and flies off towards L-Corp.

She lands on the balcony and hears "Lena my dear. Give us what we want and we won't harm you."

She pulls out her phone and calls Lucy "Lucy get the DEO to L-Corp. Somebody is in Lena's office and is threatening her for something. Make sure Hank, James, Winn, and Alex stay behind. Send Kal."

"Kal is on is way and the others are staying behind." Lucy says.

"Thanks I am going in."

Kara puts her phone back in her boot and super speeds into the office.

"Lillian. What the hell are you doing?" Kara asks pointing to the gun aimed at Lena.

"I am trying to get my daughter here to give me information about an old factory that L-Corp owns. I have a vault under it. How have you been Kara?" Lillian asks.

"I have been better. Your daughter has helped me a lot in the past few months. I trust you have broken ties with Cadmus as we have asked." Kara says.

"I have." Lillian says.

"I trust her Kara." Kal says entering the office.

"Then why the hell can't you trust my girlfriend?" Kara says turning around.

"Lillian. Can you put the gun away?" Kal asks.

Lillian puts her gun back into her purse.

Kal pulls out his phone and calls Lucy.

"Lucy stand down. Me and Kara have it handled. It was just Lillian asking her daughter for some information about an old factory."

"Alright. I am still coming up."

Kal pulls the phone away from his head and asks "Kara can Lucy still come?"

Kara nods and Kal puts the phone back up against his head and says "Kara says you can come."

Kal puts his phone back in his boot.

Kara says "If you can't come to see Lena as more than just a Luthor you will just leave right now."

"Alright. I am going to go then." Kal says as he walks out onto the balcony and flies off.

"What the hell was that about princess?" Lena asks moving to comfort Kara.

"I confronted everyone at the DEO and told them that we are dating. They weren't very happy. So, I told them that if they couldn't see you were more than just a Luthor I would remove them all from my life."

"Kara sweetheart. You don't have to do that for me." Lena says.

"Of course I do. Plus, I have been waiting for the perfect time to do this." Kara says as she kneels on one knee, pulls out a emerald green box, and asks "Lena Luthor will you marry me?"

"Of course. Of course. Of course. I love you with all my heart and would gladly marry you."

Kara slips the emerald ring, that has the house of El coat of arms engraved on it, onto Lena's ring finger. She stands up and is engulfed in a tight hug and then a minute long kiss.

A knock on the office door interrupts the moment and then Lucy enters.

"Lillian how are you doing?" Lucy asks.

"Doing better. Especially since I just was told that I will be the mother-in-law to Supergirl."

Lucy points at Kara and asks "You finally asked?"

"Yep. Just wanted to wait for the right moment. And I wanted to involve Lillian. I am sorry you weren't here." Kara says.

"Don't worry about me." Lucy says.

"Lena, Lucy has asked if she could have dinner tonight with us at my place. I was wondering if we could have it at your place and Lillian can come if she wants." Kara says.

"I would be glad to join you all." Lillian says.

"Of course we can use our apartment." Lena says.

"You want me to move in with you?" Kara asks.

"Of course. You practically live there already." Lena says.

"Lucy did you drive here or did you ride with other agents?" Kara asks.

"I rode with other agents." Lucy says.

"Lena I will be back. I have to go deal with something. Lucy you ready to get back to the DEO?" Kara asks.

"Yes. I take it you are flying me there?" Lucy asks as they walk out onto the balcony.

"Yes. You can hold onto me. I won't drop you." Kara says.

Lucy wraps her arms around Kara's waist and puts her feet on top of Kara's and says "I am ready."

They take off slowly and head to the DEO.

They walk into the control room to find everyone looking at them.

"I am engaged to Lena Luthor. I am here to find out if any of you have changed your stance towards her. If you haven't changed your mind towards her then you can just leave my life and never enter it again." Kara says.

Alex says "Why the hell are you dating a Luthor?"

"Because she is the love of my life. And from your reaction I take it you haven't changed. I am no longer your sister. To you I am Kara Zor-El or Supergirl. I have no relation to you."

"You can't just stop being family." Alex says.

"Of course I can. You made that decision for me when you didn't accept Lena as my fiancee. Everyone else?" Kara says as Alex runs to her lab crying. Lucy looks at Kara who nods. Lucy takes off following Alex.

"It will take a little bit to fully trust her but I am on your side on this one." Kals says.

"As am I." Both James and Winn add.

"I am as well. I am going to help Lucy try and calm Alex down. We will try to get her to change her mind. You should probably get back to your fiancee."

Kara nods and leaves the base. She flies to L-corp and lands on the balcony. She enters the office and says "Everyone but Alex approves of you. I told Alex that she is no longer my sister if she doesn't approve of you."

"Kara. You truly didn't have to do that for me." Lena says.

"I will do anything for you my love." Kara says.

Kara's phone goes off and she looks down to see that it is Eliza calling.

"It is my foster mom. I am pretty sure I am about to get an earful. I am going to put it on speaker phone."

"Eliza. You are on speakerphone. Lena and her mother Lillian are here. So I wouldn't say anything bad about the Luthor name."

"Kara what the hell happened? Alex said that you aren't considering her a sister anymore."

"That is true. I am engaged to Lena. Alex won't approve of her because she has the last name Luthor."

"She didn't explain that part. Lena, I can tell just from how Kara is acting that you are the love of her life. Don't hurt her. I am going to let you all have family time. I got to call Alex back and give her a long lecture."


End file.
